


Rejection

by Madpineapple



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Madpineapple





	Rejection

No one resisted her. No One.

He blood red lips curling in an amazingly deceiving smile. He was unfazed . With her sitting naked in his lap, Sherlock Holmes had the nerve not even to stare at her body.

However, the rejection didn’t feel that painful.

She had known him and his friend (Or flatmate. Or lover. Or whatever he is) were in some kind of close relationship.

She had guessed it ever since John came in and looked at them. The small twitch in his hand, the strained muscle at the side of his mouth, everything revealed frustration. But that made her small victory even sweeter.

She now had a weapon against them.


End file.
